Amazed
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Crystal Knight came back to La Push after being gone for a year. What happens when one of the guys who tormented her before she left imprints on her? What is she hiding? Will she let any of the pack in to help her? Or will she hold her secrets in?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I'm so angry right now! LMAO! I wanted to update some of my other fandoms but this idea will not leave me alone! So I have to write it out! UGH! LMAO! Well that and the fact that PAUL is HOTNESS! LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately….

Crystal was not looking forward to today at all. It was her first day back in La Push after being gone for a year. She wasn't looking forward to seeing any of the people that had made her life hell before she left a year ago. She wasn't looking forward to having to see her tormentors again. In fact she would have preferred not to have come back here at all but she didn't want to stay where she had been either. That place had even more bad memories than here did.

She sighed as she looked around her house. Yes when she said her house she meant it. Although she wasn't sure how to tell anybody who asked that she was living on her own. She still hated thinking about her mom being dead and she really couldn't bring herself to say it. Thankfully she was only now starting to show but she knew that before long she would get bigger and then she would have to answer everyone's questions.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the front door after locking it and walked to her car. Once in her car she headed to the school. Luckily she was able to have her grades transferred and even more luckily that there was only three months of school left and then she was done with it. She just hoped that she could make it through these next three months without something going wrong.

When she got to the school she took a deep breath in and let it out before she opened up her car door and exited her car. She saw people looking at her in shock but she ignored them and walked right by them. She made her way to the office and picked up her schedule. After picking it up she went and found her locker. She had to take a deep breath as she neared her locker because unfortunately her locker seemed to be right next to none other than Paul Hawks.

With her head held high she took the remaining steps to her locker and looked back down at her schedule again and then opened her locker. She kept her face adverted from Paul and hoped that he wouldn't notice her. She saw that he was talking to Jared so she was hoping that he would continue talking to Jared. She quickly put the books she didn't need in her locker and shut it.

Just as she turned to walk away from her locker she heard a voice behind her say "So you're the new girl."

Crystal swallowed and turned on her heel to come face to face with Paul and she said in a tight voice "Actually you could say that then again Paul I'm not exactly new. I've went to this school before and I'm just now returning after a year of being gone."

Paul's mouth dropped open as his eyes traveled up the girl's body and connected with her eyes. The first thought in his head was oh shit Crystal Knight was back. His second thought was holy shit I just imprinted on the one girl that I shouldn't have. He started shaking really bad as he saw the pain and hurt in her eyes as she looked into his eyes.

Jared saw Paul starting to shake and the look on Paul's face and he knew right away what had happened. He looked at the girl that Paul had just imprinted on and his mouth just about hit the ground. He couldn't believe that Paul had imprinted on the girl's life that he made hell before she left a year ago.

"Go fuck yourself Paul and never talk to me again. If I had a choice I wouldn't be back here but I had no choice. I'd prefer it if you never talked to me or came near me again. I can't handle you on top of everything else I'm doing." Crystal said in a pained voice before she turned on her heel and hurried away.

Jared saw Paul's shaking increase and without thinking twice about it he motioned for Jake and the two of them together pulled Paul out of the school and to the forest. It wasn't long before all three were phased and in their wolf forms.

'_My God how could I imprint on her?' _Paul thought.

Jared barked out a laugh. _'Well brother we always imprint when we least expect it. I wonder what she meant when she said she couldn't handle you on top of everything else. Where has she been this last year?'_

Paul growled._ 'I don't know but I refuse to let her be my imprint. I refuse to let the imprint take its natural course. I never wanted to imprint in the first place and now I've gone and imprinted on the bitch I hated the most.'_

Jake snarled at that as he saw what was replaying in Paul's head_. 'Don't talk about Crystal that way. I know that what we've all done to her is bad but you just imprinted on her. You need to knock it off! If you fight the imprint then not only will you hurt yourself but you will hurt her! Is that what you want? Do you want to cause your imprint more pain than you already have? Do you want to cause your imprint more pain than already than we all caused her? Did you really look into her eyes Paul? Did you see the pain she was trying to hide in them?'_

Paul replayed in his mind what happened and growled when he realized that what Jake was saying was the truth. He could now see what Jake had seen. He wanted to know what caused the pain in her eyes and if it was someone that caused that pain he wanted to rip them to shreds. Then he thought about what he just thought and growled again as he thought no I don't care what put that pain there. Before Jake or Jared could say anything he was off and running. He didn't care where he was going all he knew was that he needed to get away from the school. He stopped and howled once before taking off running again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those reviewed, favorite or alerted this story….

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…

Crystal went through school dazed and confused. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing the people who caused her the most pain when she had lived here a year ago. She wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that they all now kept glancing at her like they were afraid something was wrong with her. She didn't want things to go back to how they were a year ago but yet she didn't want them staring like they have been all day either.

When she heard footsteps behind her as she made her way to her locker she stopped and turned towards the person and she sighed in frustration. "Jacob Black why are you following me?"

Jake swallowed as he looked into Crystal's eyes. It took all he had not to demand to find out what was wrong with her. It took all that he had not to hit something as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Well I was hoping that we could talk. I want to apologize for everything I did and said to you a year ago." Jake said.

Crystal's mouth dropped open in surprise as she looked at the boy standing in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never even in her wildest dreams expected to hear any of Paul's friends apologize to her for everything they had done to her.

She looked into Jake's eyes and saw that what he was saying was the truth so she sighed again. "Fine Jacob you're forgiven. Now if you excuse me I need to get to my locker and get home."

Jake looked at Crystal for a few minutes and then nodded. As soon as she turned around and started walking towards her locker he started following her again but this time Jared had joined him. He wasn't sure why but he felt like if he didn't follow her that something was going to happen to her. Him and Jared both came to a stop about three feet from where Crystal's locker was. Thankfully one of the other pack members locker was located there so that it didn't look as if they were stalking Crystal even if that was what they were doing.

As she was putting her books in her locker Crystal gasped because of a sharp pain going through her stomach. She had been having pains all day but nothing as bad as this one. As another pain ripped through her stomach she cried out in pain.

Jake, Jared, Seth and Embry all heard Crystal's cry of pain and exchanged looks before running to her side and Jake said "Crystal what is it? What's wrong?"

Crystal looked at Jake with tears in her eyes and whispered "Something's wrong with my baby. I need to get to the hospital."

Jake, Jared, Seth and Embry all gasped at Crystal's words and Jared said as he lifted Crystal into his arms "Just hold on Crystal. We'll get you to the Doctor's."

Crystal didn't even have the strength to argue or yell at Jared like she wanted too. She just continued to cry even as she wrapped her arms around Jared's neck holding onto him. She gasped as she looked down and saw that her stomach had expanded out even further. She didn't understand and couldn't comprehend how she went from the small baby bump she had to this really big baby bump that she now had.

She nodded her head. "Just hurry up and get me there."

Jared nodded and looked at Seth. "Seth get everything in her locker and shut it then get her car and bring it to the Cullen's house. I'm thinking with what I'm seeing it would be better to have Dr. Cullen look at her then take her to an actual hospital. Jake you get a hold of Dr. Cullen and let him know what's going on. Embry you walk ahead of me and get everyone out of the way. We need to get Crystal to Dr. Cullen quick."

Jake, Seth and Embry just nodded and got to doing what they were told. Jared followed down the hall behind Embry but was soon joined with Jake on one side and Quil on the other side of him. He wanted to run but he didn't want to alert Crystal to anything bad. He wondered how she got pregnant but figured that'd be a question best asked later on or maybe Edward could read her mind.

As he looked at Crystal, Jared wanted to yell at Paul but since he was nowhere around he figured that would have to wait which was fine with him. He needed to keep his focus on Crystal and the baby that she was carrying. He needed to keep his attention on Crystal and make sure that nothing else happened to her. He had a feeling that for the next while that Crystal was going to be all he looked at and that was fine with him. He wasn't sure why but all of a sudden he felt as if he couldn't look away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated and sorry... I had updates ready to go a couple days ago for several stories but my laptop crashed and I lost everything so I have to re-type... This chapter will be short... It's Jared's thoughts and feelings about how he feels he can't leave Crystal's side... Next chapter we will start to find out why! LMAO! * evil laughs *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

Jared was shocked at the protective instincts and feelings he was having towards Crystal. He didn't understand them one bit. He didn't understand how he could be feeling this way towards his pack brother's imprint. At this point and time he really didn't care how or why he was feeling the way he was towards Crystal. All he cared about was getting her to Doctor Cullen's house and getting her looked at. He knew that something was wrong.

The one thing that was in the front of his mind was how pissed off he was at Paul. He couldn't believe that Paul acted the way he did towards his imprint. He couldn't believe that Paul had just left after saying he didn't want Crystal. He couldn't help but wonder if Paul was feeling any of the pain that Crystal was because he himself was feeling her pain.

After settling Crystal into his truck he rushed around to the driver's side and got in. He didn't care if he got into trouble for crossing the border by Sam. All he cared about was getting Crystal checked out and making sure that her and her baby was alright. He needed for both of them to be alright. He needed to be able to make up to Crystal for all the hurt he caused her last year.

As he sped towards Dr. Cullen's house he wondered once more why he felt all protective over Crystal. Why he felt as if someone looked at her the wrong way he would kill them and not think twice about it. He wondered why he felt as if nothing in the world mattered but making sure that she was alright. He didn't care if it was one of his pack brother's that said or did something wrong to Crystal he would make anyone and everyone pay that said or did anything to her. He wouldn't allow anything or anyone to cause her more pain.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been a while but here is the next chapter... Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

Jared drove like a bat out of hell from La Push to Forks. He wasn't sure how fast he was going and he didn't really care. All he cared about was that he got Crystal to the Cullen's place and quickly. He dared to take his eyes off of the road for a second and he looked at Crystal and he swore as he saw that she had passed out. He sped up even more and let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding as he pulled into the driveway that led to the Cullen's home.

As he drove up the driveway he thought 'Edward I need you and Carlisle outside waiting on me as soon as I pull up.'

He knew that Edward would hear him and see his thoughts so he thought over everything that has happened today but mostly in the last twenty minutes. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Crystal but he prayed that Carlisle would know because he knew that if nobody knew what was happening to Crystal that he'd lose his mind.

As soon as he pulled his truck to a stop both Edward and Carlisle were at his truck opening up the passenger side door as he hurriedly climbed out of the driver's seat. He saw the way that Edward was clenching his jaw and he looked at him with a question in his eyes. "Edward is she alright?"

Edward shook his head and hissed before saying "No, no she isn't alright. Jared did you know that her Mother was killed by a vampire? Did you know that she lives alone? Did you know that while she is pregnant that this pregnancy is a whole lot different than any other pregnancy out there? She's pregnant by a vampire Jared. Even though she's passed out she keeps going over and over what happened to her. The vampire who got her pregnant is the same vampire who killed her Mother."

Jared growled and said "Are you telling me that she knows about vampires?"

Edward clenched his teeth and nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying Jared. After she was raped and attacked by one before the vampire who had attacked her could kill her another vampire came upon then and he saved Crystal. Crystal keeps in touch with the two that saved her. Actually we're going to need Jasper."

Carlisle looked at Edward in surprise and said "Why do we need Jasper, Edward? I don't think he should be around her right now."

Edward shook his head. "Carlisle, Jasper will do fine around her. We need Jasper because he's going to have to call Peter and Charlotte."

Carlisle lifted an eyebrow at that but before he could say anything Jared cut in with "Who are Peter and Charlotte and why does Jasper need to call them?"

Edward shook his head. "Peter and Charlotte are vampires and they are friends of Jasper's. As for why Jasper needs to call them it's simple really. Peter and Charlotte are the two vampires who saved Crystal from the vampire that was getting ready to kill her."

Jared's mouth dropped open as did Carlisle's but neither said anything they both just nodded and Edward said "Now that we have that figured out we need to get Crystal inside. From what I'm able to tell the baby inside of her is wanting out and it's wanting out now. Unfortunately I'm not sure that delivering this baby will be like delivering a human baby because from what I see of it's mind is it's thinking of tearing through Crystal's stomach to get out."

Carlisle looked at Edward in shock and said "If he does that then he will kill Crystal. I can't have her die and the only other option would be we turn her into a vampire."

Jared shook his head. "Doc you got to do something even if you have to turn her. I know that it will kill Paul if you have to turn her but he will learn to deal with it once he finally accepts the imprint."

Edward gaped at this and hissed "Paul imprinted on her yet you're the one who brought her here? Where in the hell is that fucking mutt at?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know where he's at and right now I don't give a damn. My main two priorities are Crystal and her baby. Now can we figure out what to do before having that baby kills her?"

Carlisle who had been quiet suddenly said "Actually I know exactly what to do. The baby can't be delivered normally and from what I can tell he or she has already broken a couple of Crystal's ribs I'll just put Crystal under anesthetic and do a C-Section on her. That way they baby doesn't kill her as he or she is born."

Edward nodded. "That's a good idea Carlisle. Take Crystal and Jared on upstairs with you while I have a quick talk with Jasper and then I'll be up to assist you."

Carlisle nodded and ran into the house and Jared followed but stopped at the front door and looked over at Edward and said "Quil, Jacob, Seth and Embry will be over here sometime soon."

Edward nodded. "They are welcome here. I'll make sure the others know. In fact I'll have Jacob go and pick Bella up from school if he will because I'll be needed here."

Jared nodded and then ran inside the house and up the stairs following Crystal's scent to the room that Carlisle had taken her in to.

Edward walked inside and found Jasper standing in the living room and he said "Jasper, I need for you to call Peter and Charlotte and have them make their way here as quickly as they can."

Jasper looked at Edward in surprise and said "Why does Peter and Charlotte need to come here Edward? Who is that girl that Carlisle just ran in with?"

Edward shook his head and said "The girl's name is Crystal and she's the reason you need to get Peter and Charlotte here. It seems as if Crystal's mom was killed by a vampire and Crystal was attacked but before the vamp could kill her Peter and Charlotte happened upon them and saved Crystal but they didn't get the chance to kill the vamp because he got away from them. Crystal is pregnant by the vampire. From what I could tell Peter and Charlotte have kept in touch with Crystal ever since they saved her and yes before you ask Crystal does know that they are vampires."

Jasper was in shock but nodded and he said "Go and help Carlisle, Edward and I'll give Peter and Charlotte a phone call."

Edward nodded and took off up the stairs but not before saying "Quil, Embry, Seth and Jacob should be here any minute. As soon as they arrive send Jacob to go and get Bella. That will also give Jacob an excuse to see his imprint."

Jasper said "I'll tell him."

Edward nodded once more and took off running down the hall to the room that Carlisle was in and set about getting everything that would be needed prepared so that they could deliver Crystal's baby before it killed her.

Jasper pulled out his cell phone and dialed Peter's number and as soon as he heard the call be connected he said "Peter, you and Charlotte need to get to Forks as quick as possible. Edward just told me that you and Charlotte both saved a girl from a vampire that was about to kill her."

Peter frowned as he heard what Jasper had to say. "Yes, we saved Crystal. I knew she was moving to Washington but I wasn't aware that she was moving to Forks."

Jasper sighed. "She didn't move to Forks she moved to La Push but one of the wolves just brought her here. She's pregnant by the vampire that killed her Mom and that tried to kill her and the baby is wanting out now and it could kill her."

Peter gasped and said "We'll be there within six hours Jasper. You keep my little human sister safe. I don't care what you have to do you make sure that her and that baby are alright."

Jasper nodded even though he knew Peter couldn't see him. "I'll make sure both her and her baby are okay. You and Charlotte just get here as quick as you can."

"We will." Peter said before closing his cell phone and he looked over at his wife who had heard everything and as soon as he got the nod from her both of them were running as fast as they could so that they could get to Forks and be there for the girl they both considered a sister if not their own daughter.

Jacob, Quil, Seth, Embry and Sam after being told what had happened all ran through the woods towards Forks in their wolf form. As soon as they got to the Cullen's house they quickly phased back into their human form and got dressed and ran up to the Cullen's house and inside. They were all worried about Crystal and what they would find out.

"Where's Crystal?" Jacob demanded as soon as he entered the front door.

Jasper who had heard them coming was standing up and facing the door. "Carlisle and Edward have her upstairs and they are prepping her for surgery. Jake, I was told to ask you to please go and pick Bella up from school because Edward can't leave."

Jake nodded and said "I can do that. Where's the rest of your family?"

Jasper smiled and said "Rosalie, Esme, and Alice are all out shopping. None of us went to school today because we felt as if something was going to happen and now we know what that something is."

Jake nodded again and Sam growled "Why is Crystal needing prepped for surgery?"

Jasper looked away for a second before looking back at Sam and saying "That is something you'll need to ask Edward and Carlisle since I don't completely know what's going on. Also you should be aware that my friends Peter and Charlotte are coming here and that they know Crystal."

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock and he said "Are you telling me that Crystal is friends with a couple of vampires?"

Before Jasper could answer a crying sound was heard from upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this chapter is short and it's Jared's thoughts but this chapter has been planned and wrote out since the beginning! LOL... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

Jared wasn't sure what to do once Edward and Carlisle started prepping Crystal for surgery. All he knew was that he had this pull to her and that he wouldn't and couldn't leave her. He knew that she was his brother's imprint but he didn't care. All that he cared about was being there for her and making sure that she lived through this. He still couldn't believe that she had gotten pregnant by a vampire.

As he replayed everything in his head that Edward had said he got angry. He knew that vampires liked to pray on the innocent and kill them but he never ever imagined that one would sexually assault a woman. Now that he knew there was a vampire out there that would he wondered if there were more like that.

His heart felt like it was breaking for Crystal because of what she had to go through. Not only did she lose her Mom to a blood sucker but she lost her innocence to the same blood sucker and then ended up pregnant by him. He was just thankful that she two other vampires reached her and saved her from the same fate as her Mom. His eyes caught Edwards and he swore silently in his head and then apologized for calling the vampire a blood sucker and he saw Edward shake his head and chuckle and he knew then that Edward wasn't offended by it.

When he saw Carlisle cut Crystal's stomach open he cringed. He went to the head of the bed that Crystal was lying on and put his hand on her head letting her know that he was there even though he knew that Carlisle gave her something to knock her out so she wouldn't feel anything. He kept his eyes on Crystal's face the entire time.

When he heard the cry of a baby he looked up and saw Edward cleaning the baby off and then he saw Edward look at him. He nodded and held his arms out and let Edward put the baby in his arms so that he could back to helping Carlisle. With one look he saw that the baby was a girl. When he saw the baby open up her eyes his heart stopped in his chest and then started beating faster and faster. He couldn't help but love this little girl in his arms. He knew that he would do everything he had to make sure that this little girl never came to any arm.

He felt something bite his arm and he looked down in surprise and his mouth dropped open when he saw that the baby had bit him. He was surprised to find that it didn't sting at all. When he looked back down at the baby he felt his heart explode with love. It was then that it registered in his mind what had happened.

His mouth opened and closed but then he looked up sharply when he heard the sound of another baby crying. His mouth dropped open when he saw that Edward held not only one baby in his arms but two. He couldn't believe that Crystal had triplets.

His eyes went back to the baby in his arms and that is when he finally said "Holy shit I imprinted."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Even though he was enraptured with the little girl in his arms as soon as he heard the yelling downstairs he lowly growled. He would not have yelling around his imprint. His head snapped up when he heard laughter and he looked at Edward and saw that he was chuckling. "What do you find so funny Edward?"

Edward just chuckled again and said "I just think it's kind of cute how you're very protective of the little girl in your arms. Would you like me to take her so that you can go down and get everyone downstairs to quit yelling?"

Jared was torn about going downstairs to stop the yelling or staying with his imprint but he finally nodded. "I'll go down. Will you be able to handle all three babies at once?"

Edward laughed and said "Yes Jared I'm sure I'll be able to handle all three babies at once. You may want to get downstairs and quick because from the vision that Alice just had Charlotte and Peter will be here within the next fifteen minutes. Plus from what I can read in Crystal's mind she'll probably be waking up within in the next hour and I figure you would want to be here for that as well."

Jared nodded and then carefully put the little girl that was in his arms into Edward's arm next to a little boy. Before walking away from Edward and his imprint he noticed that two of the babies were girls and one was a boy. He couldn't help but smile slightly and wonder if another one of his pack brothers would end up imprinting on the second little girl. "If you need me yell for me and I'll be up here in a flash."

Edward nodded but before he could say anything Carlisle said "Go ahead and go Jared. I need to check the babies over anyways now that I have Crystal's surgical site sewed up. Would you mind if I took some blood from the babies so I can study it? I'm afraid I've never came into contact with vampire human hybrid children before so I'm not exactly sure what we need to do for them."

Jared sighed but nodded. "Do whatever you need to do Doc. I'm going to go downstairs and try to calm everyone down. Edward I'm going to take it from what you said about Alice that the women are here now?"

Edward nodded. "Send Rosalie and Esme up if you could when you get downstairs."

Jared nodded and left the room after taking one more look at his imprint. He still couldn't believe that he had finally imprinted and that his imprint was half human and half vampire. He shook his head in wonder and made his way down the steps. As soon as he was at the foot of the steps he saw everyone turn their eyes to him. "Rosalie and Esme Edward needs you two upstairs please."

Rosalie and Esme both nodded and Esme said "Is Crystal alright?"

Jared sighed but nodded. "Carlisle just got done suturing her up. He had to do an Emergency C-Section on her. I'm pretty sure him and Edward are needing your help with the babies though."

Rosalie was shocked at that and she said "Babies as in more than one baby?"

"Yes Crystal had triplets. There are two girls and one boy." Jared finally said. He saw both Esme and Rosalie nod before taking off up the stairs. He then turned his attention back to everyone else. He saw Alice and gave her a slight smile.

Sam looked at Jared in shock and said "Crystal had triplets?"

Jared nodded. "Yes Crystal had triplets. Now I don't care how upset you all are you will calm down. My imprint is upstairs and I will not have any of you yelling or being loud! I don't want her upset!"

Sam's, Quil's, Embry's, Seth's, Jasper's, Emmett's, and Alice's mouth all dropped open in shock at Jared's words and Quil said "Your imprint?"

Jared couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips as he nodded. "Yes I imprinted on one of Crystal's daughters."

Sam shook his head and said "I can't believe you finally imprinted. So can you explain to me how exactly Crystal knows Charlotte and Peter who happen to be two vampires?"

Jared closed his eyes and sighed. He hated that he had to be the one to tell everyone about what happened to Crystal. After taking in a deep breath and letting it out he opened his eyes back up and looked at the group standing in front of him. It was then that he noticed that Jake must have left to go get Bella. He shook that thought from his head and took in another deep breath and let it out. "Well Crystal was unconscious when we reached here and as I drove up the driveway I made sure to think and have Edward and Carlisle waiting on me outside. Edward was still able to read her thoughts. Crystal is living by herself in her house because her Mom was murdered by a vampire. The same vampire that killed her Mom raped and would have killed Crystal but Peter and Charlotte showed up and saved Crystal. Since then they have kept in contact with Crystal. The vampire who did this though is still out there."

Sam, Seth, Quil, and Embry were all shaking by the time that Jared had finished talking and Jasper had to get them to calm down and relax and once he did Sam finally said "Are you saying that Crystal just gave birth to three vampire babies?"

Jared sighed and nodded. "That is exactly what I'm saying Sam. My imprint even bit me but look it didn't hurt me and it didn't sting. Their venom isn't poisonous."

Sam looked curiously at the bite mark on Jared and then he chuckled. "Well it looks like your imprint marked you Jared to make sure everyone knew that you were taken."

Jared's mouth dropped open in shock and he actually blushed. "I can't believe you just said that Sam! I don't think of my imprint like that! I think of her as my little sister right now and I love her and I'm going to protect her, her sister and brother and her Mother. Especially since Paul can't seem to get his head out of his fucking ass!"

Sam nodded but before he could say anything Alice spoke up and said "Peter and Charlotte are coming up the drive. The love Crystal like a little sister so be nice unless you all want Crystal pissed at you. As for Paul well he'll have to deal with the consequences of his actions since he wasn't there for his imprint and we all know how much that can hurt him."

Jared nodded and smirked. "It would serve him right. I love Paul like a brother but he was in the wrong and he's going to hate himself if he doesn't already."

Before anyone could say anything to what Jared just said they all heard a howl full of pain and sorrow and they all knew that it was Paul.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter will be short... I want to show what Paul is thinking and feeling ever since he imprinted... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Paul still couldn't believe that he had imprinted on Crystal Knight. He could feel the pain that she was feeling through their imprint bond and he growled. He didn't want to feel the pain that she was feeling. He didn't want to remember that he was more than likely the reason she was in pain right now. He knew that sooner or later he would have to talk to her but for right now he just wanted left us alone to his thoughts.

As he ran he felt some of the pack phase and run off towards the Cullen's house but he couldn't pinpoint what they were thinking. It was as if they were deliberately trying to keep something from him. He shook his head and continued running because at this point he didn't really care. He stopped running when he felt them all phase out and back to human. He whimpered as a sharp pain went through him and he wondered what in the hell was wrong.

He knew without a doubt that something was wrong with Crystal and he knew that he should go and check it out but he couldn't bring himself to do so just yet. He couldn't bring himself to have to look into her eyes and see all the hurt and pain he caused her over the years. He couldn't bring himself to have to relive every minute of torture that he put her through.

He started running again just to try to get the thoughts out of his head but it didn't help. He was in too much pain so he turned from where he was running towards and headed towards the Cullen's house. As he neared the Cullen's house he could feel Crystal there and he sped up. The close he came to their house the less pain he was in. He came to a stop in the wood and laid down watching the house.

He knew that he should probably phase and go and check on his imprint but he didn't want to see the hatred she felt towards him in her eyes. He felt a sharp pain and whimpered again and got up to move closer to the house. He was careful to make sure he kept his head clear so that Edward wouldn't pick up on his thoughts and know that he was outside. As he came to a stop beside the house he listened to what Jared was telling everyone else and his blood boiled.

He ran away from the house and back into the woods and let loose a howl of pain. He couldn't believe that his imprint had been raped and nearly killed by a vampire. He wanted to find the vampire who had hurt his imprint and tear him limb from limb and then watch him burn. He stopped howling and looked back at the house when he heard three different cries. His stomach clenched as he realized that the babies he was hearing crying were his imprints babies.

He knew that he needed to get to the Cullen's house and check on Crystal. He quickly thought of something calming and phase back to his human form. He pulled on the cut off shorts he had and then started walking towards the Cullen's front door. He knew that two more vampires were on the way and as much as he hated blood suckers he knew that he would be nice to the Cullen's and the two on their way because they saved Crystal's life. With that thought in mind he took in a deep breath and let it out as he walked up the stairs and then straight into the Cullen's house without even knocking.

He ignored everyone as he walked in and he followed the pull that he was feeling up the stairs. He knocked on the door once and then walked inside the room that he knew where Crystal was at. As he saw her lying on the bed so still his heart broke as he saw just how pale she was. He slowly made his way over to the bed and looked down at her. As he looked at her it was then that he realized he was in love with her and that he always had been even though he was mean to her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *smiles* I loved writing this chapter! *grins* I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Paul looked down at Crystal with sad eyes. He knew that she was still unconscious but he took in a deep breath and let it out before he finally said "I am so sorry for everything, Crystal. If I hadn't been such an ass to you a year ago you wouldn't have left La Push with your Mom and everything would have been fine. I want you to know that the reason I treated you like I did was because I had already started having feelings for you. I knew that if given the chance I would fall for you even more than I already was and I couldn't have that. I didn't want to open myself up to the possibility of getting hurt because by that point I had already been let down and hurt so much that I didn't think I could trust anyone with my heart. I'm so sorry that you lost your Mom and I am very sorry for what happened to you. I want you to know that I will make everything up to you. I will be here for you and I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you know I'm not going anywhere even if you tell me to. I have no doubt that it is going to be a long time before you trust me but I will work on gaining your trust. You are meant for me and I am meant for you. The Spirits chose you for me and I will spend every day of the rest of my life making sure that you know that you complete me. You just have to wake up. Your babies are beautiful but not as beautiful as you."

Edward cleared his throat and when he had Paul's attention he nodded to the baby boy in his arms. "Would you like to hold your imprint's son, Paul?"

Paul swallowed hard but nodded and held out his arms. He made sure that the baby boy's head and neck was supported once Edward placed him in his arms. He couldn't help but smile down at the little baby. "You have your Mom's coloring, buddy. If your Mom will eventually allow me to I will be your Dad. I will make sure that you and your sisters are all loved, cared for, and protected. I will not let anything else happen to you, your Mom, or your sisters. You are going to grow up and be a handsome young man, yes you are."

Esme chuckled and said "Paul, if you would like Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and I can take the babies downstairs and let the pack and the others meet them while you sit up here with Crystal until she wakes up. I'm sure that Charlotte and Peter would love to meet their nieces and nephew."

Paul sighed but nodded and placed a kiss on the baby boy's head before he gently placed him back in Edward's arms. He then placed a kiss on the two baby girls' heads and sat down in the chair that Carlisle placed beside the bed that Crystal was in as Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all walked out of the room with the three babies. He took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it before he just sat there looking at her face as he waited for her to wake up.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

No sooner than Rosalie stepped off of the bottom step Jared was there holding his arms out and asking "May I hold my imprint, please?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but gently placed the baby girl she was holding into Jared's arms. "Jared, you don't get to hog her the whole time we have her down here. I know that she is your imprint but all of us want the chance to hold her too."

Jared sighed but gave a reluctant nod. With a smile on his face he walked over to where Sam was at talking to Peter and Charlotte. Once he stopped by the three his smile grew. "Sam, Peter, Charlotte this is my imprint. Since Crystal hasn't woke up yet none of the babies have names."

Sam looked down at the baby girl that Jared was holding and smiled. "She's going to be one of the most spoiled babies I have ever known."

Charlotte chuckled. "Yes, she will be. In fact I will use one Jasper's laptops and get ordering the baby furniture that Crystal is going to need. I'm pretty sure that she was thinking she was only pregnant with one baby so she will need at least one more crib and loads of diapers, formula, and blankets. Peter and I could barely get her to agree to take the money that we gave her before she headed here but we knew that she didn't have a lot of money."

Sam frowned and pulled out his cell phone. "While you shop online I will call Sue Clearwater and let her know what is going on. I'm sure that Sue, Billy, and some others would love to help Crystal out."

Jake grinned as he came to a stop by Sam. "There is no need to call Sue, Sam. I called Dad while I was waiting on Bella to get out of school. Dad was going to call Sue, Old Quil, and Charlie to let them know what was going on and to see what they could do to help make Crystal's life a little easier. I ran into Leah while I was waiting on Bella and Leah was going to Crystal's house to see what all Crystal already had and then she is going to come here to let me know. More than likely Dad, Sue, Old Quil, and Charlie will show up as well."

Sam nodded and looked at Jared with a grin. "May I hold your imprint, Jared?"

Jared grinned and nodded and gently placed his imprint in Sam's arms. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the look on Sam's face as he looked down at the baby he was holding. The chuckle cut off when he heard a gasp and he turned around quickly only to see Leah staring at someone in shock. His eyes followed Leah's line of sight and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. "How in the hell did that happen?"

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* Sorry for where I left it but it was the best place... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
